The Miracle General
by shinkuso77
Summary: What if davis gone through and andventure after 02 but he changed named into kudo taiki.. What will the digidestined do? When they know one of them is a general and the real game has just begun.. Pair:Tagiri(TagiruXKari),Daikari(DavisXAkari) cross over02,06,Hunters crossover.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my 5th fanfic.. And I'm wondering.. Should I make this Davis/Akari or Davis/Kari.. Let me know...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was once never been a boy named davis motomiya.. I was once called a boy named Kudo Taiki, The general who saved the world and we are called generals.. But after sometimes we changed our name to hunters due to quartzmon rampage and we begun to hunt digimons.. My original team was me,Kiriha and Nene.. Then I changed teams and met ryouma,Ren and Airu.. But after that.. I must go back to odaiba due to my parents decided to go back to work there..

Kyoto..

"Taiki you're leaving?" Akari said.

"Yeah hehe sorry guys.. Parents do things and stuff.." Taiki said.

"And don't forget to send us a letter.." Nene said.

"Yeah nene I know.." Taiki smiled.

"Why did you have to leave this early super star?" Tagiru asked.

"As I said tagiru! I'm leaving cause I have too remember?" Taiki said.

"Oh yeah.." Tagiru said.

"Well take care tai-san.. We'll be here to give you a welcome back present.." Yuu smiled.

"Sure thing... I'll be sure to come back.. And the train is coming.." Taiki said looking at the train leading to odaiba..

"Just don't get lost without of me okay.." Kiriha smiled.

"Thanks for the advice kiriha.." Taiki said.

"Be happy to help.." Kiriha smiled and push me to the train..

"Kiriha what are you-?" Taiki said in surprise.

"Just go.." Kiriha said and winked.

"bye everyone! I'll never forget you.." Taiki waved his hands

One year later..

"Oh man I'm late again!" Taiki said..

"Okay Mr. Motomiya why are you late this time?" Mr. Terauchi asked.

"Um helping the student council in preparation for the upcoming science contest.." Taiki said and thinking it was a bad excuse.

"Good excuse.. You really helped in making improvements and all of you should show respect to him!.." The teacher just let it slide and let taiki sit down..

"Hey davis.." Kari smiled.

"Hey kari.." Taiki smiled.

Taiki POV

"Okay today was one year my anniversary with the others I can't wait to see them.." I was so happy that I could jump the whole building..

"Um davis it's still lesson.." TK warned.

"Thanks again TP.. You've just ruining my happy vision.." I smiled.

"Um davis.. TK is right it's still lessons and it's tk.." Kari lectured.

"At least Kiriha is better than him.." I mumbled

"Who is kiriha?" The two confused.

"Nothing.. Um.. Behind you two.." I pointed at and begun to look to the front..

"Um.. .." The two sweat dropped.

" .. detention after class.. And mr. Motomiya as I said don't talk in class.." Mr. Terauchi smiled.

"Sure thing.. .." I giggled a little after left.

After school.

"Davis is late again.." Yolei rolled her eyes..

"Hey guys look where is davis going?" Cody look at me who is going outside the school..

"Um okay.. That is weird.." Tai said.

"Sorry we're late.. Detention.." TK and Kari sweat dropped.

"Right on time.. And look at davis going with that bag.." They look at me who was bringing a basketball like always but in this school I play soccer..

"Let's follow him.." Tai said.

"Yeah.." They all nodded and followed me..

Basketball Court..

"Hey Tagiru.. Yuu.. Up for a game?" I asked them..

"Sure thing.." We played a game or two at the. Basketball court and do a 3/4 loop and what professional basket ballers do..

"Taiki-san gives me the ball!" Tagiru said but was hold off by yuu..

"The meter was. Half of the basket ball court.." Taiki said.

"I can do this.." I throw the ball and it got in..

"How did he do that?" The digidestined said.

"Look he is leaving.." Tai said and they follow but end up in an alley..

"Zone transfer.." I said and disappeared changing my clothes..

"Wait he was here then" Kari gasped.

"That was weird.." Yolei said.

Cafe

"Whew that was close.." I sweat dropped.

"How was my. Lovable general here.." Akari said and hugged me.

"Um akari it's embarassing.." I said..

"It is fine once in a while.." The girl with pink attire said.

"Yeah though taiki.. Sorry we can't bring ryouma.. He is kinda sentimental.." The blonde kid with blue jacket said.

"It's fine kiriha.. He texted me.. And said he will come later.." I smiled.

"Here is shoutmon and your Xros Loader.." Nene said handing to him..

"Wow you still keep this?" I said in surprise..

"Yeah of course if she didn't I would just throw it out to nowhere" Kiriha teased.

"That isn't nice kiriha.." Nene glared at kiriha.

"General! It has been a long time since I saw you!" Shoutmon said.

"So how was the digital world hanging?" Taiki asked.

"Oh you know king's job yada~ yada~" Shoutmon murmured.

"Haha it must have been busy.." Taiki smiled when his Xros Loader before shoutmon could answer his D-3 beep.

"What is it?" Taiki asked.

"Help! Davis! An army is coming right after us!" Kari shouted.

"Tch it's them.." Taiki cuts the connection.

"So the bagra army is back huh?" Kiriha smiled.

"Ah.. So Xros Heart and Blue flare is back on the case.." Taiki shouted.

Meanwhile..

"Woah gatomon.." Kari and the others run from the herd of tyrannomons..

"Moni.. They are in trouble moni.." A monitamon said in the bushes..

"This is crazy!" TK said.

"Even if we fight them.." Cody said.

"We would have been toast.." Yolei said in the first time in distress.

"Spiking Strike!" Ken fights back against the odds.

"Well you all are so like that.. What would davis do?" He said.

"Davis do.." TK said.

"He would fight back!" He shouted.

"Yeah.." Cody nodded.

"I think we should yolei.." Kari nodded.

"Ah.." Yolei smiled

"Hawkmon digivolve too!"  
"Aquilamon!"

"Aquilamon!"  
"Gatomon!"

"DNA Digivolve too!"

"Silphymon!"

"Let's do it armadillomon.."

"Patamon let's go!" The two nodded.

"Patamon digivolve too!"

"Angemon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve too!"

"Ankylamon!"

"Ankylamon!"  
"Angemon!"

"DNA Digivolve too!"

"Shakkoumon!"

"Where is davis?" Stingmon asked.

"Justice Beam!"  
"Static Force!"  
"Spiking Strike!"

The three attack manage to do some damage but more of them are coming..

"They are in trouble.. Moni!" Monitamon shouted.

"We got it.." The three said and appear with the Xros heart United symbol..

{Cue Song: We are Xros Heart}

"Reload! Shoutmon!"  
"Ballistamon!"  
"Dorulumon!"

"Reload! Greymon!"  
"Mailbirdramon!"

"Reload!"  
"Sparrowmon!"  
"Mervamon!"

"Now guys let's show how xros hearts do!" The boy with half red and white T-shirt said.

"Yeah.." The blue jacket boy and purple dress attire said.

"It's the xros heart!" Tyranomon's said and the leader comes out..

"You've come at last Kudo Taiki!" MadLeomon said.

"Mad Leomon?" Taiki said.

"It seems it isn't a lost cause I've come back from the dead.." He smiled.

"Wait then.. Bagramon and Dark Knightmon.." Taiki gasped.

"Yeah.." He laughed.

"Veemon let's go!" Taiki said.

"Veemon?!" They all shouted in surprised.

"Veemon! Super evolve!" Taiki said.

"Ulforce Veedramon!"

"Rowdy Rocker!" Shoutmon attack with all his might.

"Heavy Speaker!"  
"Drill Buster!"  
"Hard Spicy Love!"  
"Random Laser!"

The attacks makes the army losing but madleomon just laugh.

"Oh.. So taiki has learn something but.." He shout out the call and appeared a machinedramon.

"Digi Xros!"

"Madleomon(Machine Gun Form!)"

"This is bad.." Taiki said and thought..

"Mad cannon!" The attack makes all the other digi destined digimon falls back to their previous digivolution.

"Got it.. Kiriha I need you to use metal greymon.." Taiki smiled.

"You don't have to say it.." Kiriha said and dive in..

"Greymon!"  
"MailBirdramon!"

"Digi Xros!"

"Metal Greymon!"

"Ulforce get me down.." Taiki said.

"Okay taiki.." Ulforce veedramon smiled.

"Just who are you?" Kari asked.

"She didn't even notice me.." Taiki said and cried a little while he saw her face.

"Okay Mervamon!"

"Mervamon!"  
"Sparrowmon!"

"Digi Xros!"

"JetMervamon!"

"Now shoutmon!" Taiki shouted.

"Shoutmon!"  
"Ballistamon!"  
"Dorulumon!"  
"Beelzemon!"

"Digi Xros!"

"Shoutmon X4B!"

"Ulforce Veedramon!"  
"Spardamon!"  
"Digi Xros!"

"Ulforce veedramon(Lance Mode!)"

"V-Saber Lance!"  
"Fire Sword!"  
"Heart Break Shot!"  
"Giga Cannon!"

The four attack manage to do considerable damage to madleomon but.. A figure appeared right before them..

"It's him.." Taiki said.

"It has been a long time kudo taiki.." Dark knightmon laugh.

"Dark Knightmon!" He shouted.

"All what you hope on will fail on you.. Mad leomon let's retreat.." Dark knightmon disappear.

"I'll get you next time.. Kudo Taiki.." He also disappeared.

"Grrahh.. My vision.." Taiki said and almost fainted.

"Taiki!" Kiriha and Nene said and fast catch taiki who was falling.

"We better go nene.." Mervamon said.

"Yeah.." They all nodded.

"Just who are you guys?" Kari asked.

"We are Xros Heart United.. My team's name is Blue Flare.." Kiriha said and left..

"Blue flare.. I'll remember it.." Kari said.

"Just who are they?" They asked.

"I think that davis.." Kari said in a low voice.

"What did you say kari?" They asked.

"Nothing.." Kari said.

With the bagra army revival.. What is their plan? And taiki's sudden collapsed what was that about? All and that in the next Digimon: Digital Monster.. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay this is the second chapter.. Okay for the record I'm not going to make Takari if only a few who said it.. Maybe I won't even pair kari with anyone.. And I'm still confused..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 Days Later..

"No.. No.. Please.. Don't.." Taiki murmured in his bed..

"You're awake.." Nene smiled.

"You're like this ever since you saw dark knightmon.." Kiriha worried.

"It's fine.. It's just.. You guys didn't want to find out just yet.." Taiki said..

"Oh.. I know what it is.. You're still have a heart for dark knightmon.." Nene said.

"No.. It's just.. That deep part of me wanna be with him.." Taiki said.

"Deep part?" Kiriha said.

"Remember what bagramon said.." Taiki explained.

"Yeah that you doesn't have a darkness within you.." Nene said.

"No.. Bagramon was saying the opposite of what he said.." Taiki feels down..

"You mean that.." Nene worried.

"Yeah.. And you guys may not like it when I say this but.. Dark Knightmon saved me once.." Taiki said.

"Saved you? It's ridiculous!" Kiriha shouted.

"This is your reaction? This is why I didn't want to share it with you guys.. The more I know the stronger my heart will succumbs.." Taiki said.

"Then tell us!" Nene said.

"But.." Taiki said.

"You're the one that saying we shouldn't keep secrets and now.. You're keeping secrets!" Nene said it and cried while running outside.

"Just nice.. Taiki.. Just nice.." Kiriha runs and tried to calm nene down..

"Shoutmon.. Do you think what bagramon said is true? About me having the biggest darkness?" Taiki asked.

"We don't know taiki.. And wisemon is searching for information about it.." Shoutmon informed.

"But that dream it felt like real.." Taiki said.

"Um taiki.. You're hiding something.." DemiVeemon hop on to him.

"There is nothing to hide veemon.." Taiki smiled.

"About your dream.. Destroying your own friends.. And.. Turning like yuu when he was with the xros loader.." Demi Veemon said the obvious..

"You promise not to tell anyone.." Taiki said.

"Sorry taiki but this time you need someone to talk too.." Demi Veemon said

"No I don't need too veemon.. No one will know it and if I tell them then.." Taiki said and began to space out.

"Taiki! Taiki!" Jun said suddenly making his trance over..

"What? Nee-chan?" Taiki asked.

"Well your friends didn't know that mine was motomiya and you're was a kudo right?" Jun asked.

"Yeah.. They don't know that I was here only for you jun.." Taiki said.

"Um and then you feel lonely again.. But today what's up you just wake up and then lock yourself up?" Jun asked.

"Cause.. Of that dream again.." Taiki whimpered.

"It will be alright.." Jun said.

"Thank you nee-chan.. I feel so sleepy all of a sudden.." Taiki said and began to sleep on jun's lap.

"Sweet dreams Taiki.." Jun smiled and look at how cute taiki is when he is asleep.

"Maybe I should hold it up again.. My Xros loader.." Jun said to herself.

Next day..

At the class.

"Today we are having new students they are from kyoto!" said

"It's them.." Taiki smiled.

"My name is Kiriha.. Nice to meet you.."

"My name is Nene I hope we get along.." The two introduce themselves and sit besides taiki..

"Hey Taiki.." Nene smiled.

"It has been a while.." Kiriha said.

"Yeah.." Taiki smiled.

"So this digidestined aren't that strong.. Remember Blastmon he stinks.." Nene laugh.

"Yeah but beelzemon was the one who defeated her or him or whatever.. Hey do you remember lilithmon constant nagging?" Taiki said.

"Yeah she always exploded.." Kiriha laugh.

"What are they talking?" Kari, TK and the others confused.

At lunch.

"Um who are you guys?" TK asked.

"Meet my friends.. Kiriha and Nene.." Taiki smiled

"Wait davis.. You know them?" TK asked.

"Of course.. I meet them at last school festival remember!" Taiki smiled.

"Oh yeah that kyoto game festival.." TK and kari said and leaves.

"Why didn't you tell them the new digital world taiki?" Nene asked.

"And hiding your real name isn't clever enough.." Kiriha said.

"I'm not hiding.. It's just if I told them now.." Taiki said.

"It would be shocking that everyone would know right?" Ken appeared at the door.

"Ken! You scare me!" Taiki shouted.

"Hehe I knew something was weird.. Davis.. No.. Taiki of Xros heart.. That is why I feel weird like a memory string into my head.." Ken said.

"Wait so you're davis?" Kiriha asked.

"Yeah.. The clock man said he brings my past self at the last battle without letting anyone know.." Taiki put up a weak smile..

"You sneaky little.." Kiriha said.

"At least quartzmon is finally sealed.." Taiki smiled.

"Yeah.. Where no one will find him.." Kiriha said.

"But how can dark knightmon and Madleomon be back?" They all said except taiki who were awfully quiet.

"Taiki are you hiding something from us?" Kiriha asked.

"No.. Nothing.. It's just that I'm fed up with soccer and basketball at the same time it made you know thinking a lot.." Taiki said.

"Then don't think much!" Kiriha said.

"If only they knew that dark knightmon isn't that bad.." Taiki thought.

*flashback*

2 Months Before..

"Huh where.. What in the world?" Taiki was thrown into the digital world..

"Kudo taiki!" The black melody heard.

"Wait that voice it's dark knightmon.." Taiki said and went into the cave..

"Help me.." He said.

Taiki looked at it and then there was a melody of skull knightmon and deadly axemon.

"Now go into my Xros Loader!" Taiki said.

"But you don't have a xros loader.." Skull knightmon said.

"Oh I have.." He opens his bag and unloaded the Darkness Loader.

"Reconfigure!" Taiki said.

"Reload! Skull knightmon! Deadly Axemon!"

"Why did you have the darkness loader?" Skull knightmon said.

"I don't know.. It just went into my bag.." Taiki said.

"Oh.. Interesting.." Deadly axemon spoke.

"You never tell me you spoke deadly axemon.." Skull knightmon was surprised.

"Cause I'm the brawn and you're the brain genius.." Deadly axemon smack him..

"Haha you two are funny.." Taiki laugh.

"We are?" The two blushed.

"Maybe you two aren't such a bad guy after all.." Taiki said.

"Taiki when we meet again.. Don't tell anyone about our bond.. Or you have the darkness loader.. Cause you have the strongest light.. But at the same time sorrowful darkness.." Skull Knightmon warned.

"Sorrowful darkness?" Taiki asked.

"You have to witness your fathers death didn't you? A digimon killed your father and then you just snap out of control and summoned ogudamon.." Skull knightmon said.

"Wait I didn't remember something like that!" Taiki shouted.

"Then let me make you remember.. But are you willing to take the risk?" Skull knightmon asked.

"I will.." Taiki said.

"Very well.." Skull knightmon recover taiki's memory of his father's death..

*flashback*

"Dad! Don't leave me.." Taiki said.

"I'm sorry son.. But me and mirage gaogamon is at the limit against her.." His father said the last word with blood spilling in davis and jun was with his mother..

"No!" Taiki said and his eyes went black and pull somewhat like a darkness loader but of a more enhance mode it is called the Destroyer Loader..

"Oh.. So he is dead already no fun.." Leviamon said.

"Oh leviamon! I'm gonna make you pay!" Taiki shouted.

"What can a little boy like you can do?" Leviamon asked.

"Just watch!" Taiki said and his hands appeared like the 7 symbols of sins..

"You're! That's my symbol! Give it back!" Leviamon tried to attack but she can't touch taiki who was too small for her.

"Summon! Ogudamon!" Taiki said in a flat voice..

"Reload Milleniummon!"

"Digi Xros!"

"Ogudamon(Warp Mode!)" He now has all of milleniummon's ability and destroy whoever gets close to his master..

"Catredal!" Taiki ordered ogudomon to attacked leviamon tearing her limb by limb..

"Duo Tail Strike!" Leviamon manage to get away but one of his tails was shut off.

"Time warp!" Ogudomon was behind leviamon using his Gradus..

"Graah!" Leviamon was spilling something like a goey liquid.

"Now run wild! Oratio Grandiquila!" Taiki ordered ogudumon to run wild and tear leviamon from limb to limb..

"Graahhhh!" Leviamon scream in pain and beg to stop but taiki didn't react and one false move he suddenly let leviamon loose but..

"Haha you really think I wouldn't get this all done do you?" Leviamon tried to attack with her tentacles but taiki put up a wicked smile..

"Destroy this weakling.." Taiki said.

"As you wish our dark lord.. Taiki.." Ogudomon bowed and crush leviamon turning her into data..

"Next time just arbsorb her data.." Taiki suggested.

"As you wish.." Ogudomon kneeled before taiki..

*end of flashback*

"Wait it can't be me.." Taiki hold himself together..

"Yes you are.. And that is your first time feeling to destroy.. Make the world like you wanted.." Skull knightmon said.

"Make the world I wanted?" Taiki asked.

"Yes.. Heh.. My brother always says the opposite.." Skull knightmon sigh.

"What do you mean opposite?" Taiki asked.

"He said you have no darkness but it's the opposite no one can see your darkness cause it's so immense.." Skull knightmon said.

"Wait bagramon is wrong?" Taiki asked.

"He too.. Can see it but after this conversation I know taiki.. You were the one that made team twilight.." Skull knightmon laughed

"Wait there is something there!" Taiki said.

"Haha found you skull knightmon! Daemon said at skull knightmon.

"Daemon.." Skull knightmon gasped.

"Oh.. So you survived my dark inferno I am please but this is where you end!" He attacks with his dark inferno..

"Taiki please this one time.." Deadly axemon said.

"Okay." Taiki nodded.

"Skull Knightmon!"  
"Deadly Axemon!"

"Darkness Loader! Digi Xros!"

Skull Knightmon(Axe Mode!)" Skull knightmon began hitting in various sides and daemon seemed troubled.

"Digi Xros!"

"Dark Knightmon!"

"Dark Vanishing slash!" Dark Knightmon attack from behind daemon but he anticipated it..

"Dark Inferno!" Daemon said.

"Then I have to give in.." Taiki said and his eyes becomes blank..

"It has begun.." Dark knightmon said.

"Reload!"  
"Dark Volumon!"  
"Abyss Leomon!"  
The leomon appeared but like a black dorulumon but they aren't one species..

"Starmons!"

"Darkness Loader! Advance Xros!" Taiki shouted.

"Dark Knightmon C4!" *C stands for chaos*

"Dark Inferno!"  
"Star Burning Flare!" Dark Knightmon began to get faster..

"Nega slide cross!" Dark Knightmon put up his Two swords and smashing everything apart..

"Grraaah! I'll get you! Kudo Taiki." Daemon dissipated into data.

"Weak.. Not worth my time.." Taiki said in a flat expression.

"How did you get so much power?" Dark Knightmon de-digi xros with the others.

"Um.. What happened.." Taiki was back to his usual self.

"You can't remember anything.." Dark Knightmon asked.

"Sorry.. But what did just happen?" Taiki asked back.

"You just went out of control but thankfully I finally get to pay back for that daemon!" Dark Knightmon growl.

"So how do I get home?" Taiki asked.

"Just say Dark Portal Open.." Dark Knightmon said.

"Thank you.. Dark Knightmon it seems you're not a bad guy after all.." Taiki smiled.

"Dark Portal Open!"

"But that darkness isn't normal.. Just maybe he was in a trauma.." Dark Knightmon said to himself.

*end of flashback*

Unknown Place..

"What are you thinking Dark knightmon.." The figure said.

"I think it's time we get taiki and be our leader.." Dark Knightmon said.

"Good plan but how are we gonna do that?" The figure said.

"You'll just have to wait and see.." Dark Knightmon chuckled.

1 week Later..

"Kudo taiki!" The monitor was on and the whole digidestined/Blue flare are watching..

"It's them.." Taiki said in a low voice..

At the digital world..

"Welcome taiki.." Dark Knightmon said.

"What do you want dark knightmon! The other digidestined surprised knowing that davis never seen this guy or so they thought.

"Tch we are too late.." Kiriha and nene said from a far..

"Davis! You know this guy?" Kari asked.

"Yeah.. Sorry kari.. I lied I'm not fully davis.. My real name was taiki.." Taiki said.

"I know it silly.. And you like akari don't you?" Kari said.

"You know?" Taiki asked.

"Eh!" They all said except ken who was smiling.

"And for the record I'm not into you or TK.." Kari said.

"Then I know you like him right?" Taiki winked.

"Yeah that one guy really sets me on fire!" Kari said.

"Wait kari.. Don't tell me you're a.." Yolei said.

"Yes! I'm a Xros Heart but.. My army name is Angel's light.." Kari shouted.

"Then why hide it all this time?" TK asked.

"You know.. If I tell you guys.. Wouldn't you believe it.." Kari smiled and from a far nene and Kiriha gasped.

"So that girl is.." Kiriha gasped.

"One of us?" Nene confused.

"Now davis let's show them how Xros hearts do.." Kari said holding her digivice that changed into a white Xros Loader..

"Reload! Gatomon!"

"Super evolve!"

"Opanimon!"

"I guess we should too.." TK and cody smiled armadillomon turning into ankylamon and patamon turning into angemon..

"DNA Digivolve too!"

"Shakkoumon!"

"I still have one gatomon please use it.." Kari smiled.

"Aquilamon!"  
"Gatomon!"

"DNA Digivolve too!"

"Silphymon.."

"Wormmon digivolve too! Stingmon!"

"Now dorbickmon! Splashmon! Get taiki.."

"Eden's Javelin!" The attack hits but splashmon was like a water every time it hits it splashes away..

"As expected from dark knightmon.." Taiki put up a wicked smile..

"Veemon!"

"Super evolve!"

"Ulforce veedramon!"

"Shoutmon!"

"Super Evolve!"

"Omega Shoutmon!"

"Hard Rock Soul!"  
"V-shining Force!"

The two attacks makes dorbickmon and splashmon went back.

"You will let them free don't you?" Taiki said and turn to dark knightmon..

"Of course.. They can't defeat this many kind of army.." Dark Knightmon snap his hands and they were surrounded by meramon,Skull greymons and magmamon..

"We better help.." Kiriha said and turning Metal Greymon into zeke greymon..

"Zeke Cannon!"  
"Hard Spicy Love!"

The two attacks makes pass the center army and went straight to taiki..

"Taiki.. This is wrong.." Kiriha said.

"But.. I have to keep jun save.. That's all it matter.." Taiki said.

"We can make it together.." Kiriha said but omega shoutmon block him.

"Kiriha please understand.." Omega shoutmon said.

"Zeke Flame!"  
"Hard Rock Soul!"  
The two attacks went stalemate..

"Final Strike!"  
"Omega The fusion!"  
Taiki watch the battle and his digivice went red to black..

"Dark warp super evolve!" Taiki shouted.

"Omega shoutmon! Dark warp super evolve!"

"Omega shoutmon (The Re-Birth!)" It was omega shoutmon but he has a blackened red armor with dual red saber on his back and something like a black ring on his back..

"Dark warp super evolve?" Kiriha gasped looking at taiki's sudden change.

With taiki sudden changing in sides what will the digidestined do? And why is dark knightmon so eager to get taiki? All and that on the next digimon: Digital Monster.. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry if I didn't take the takari pairing.. I like takari but not that much.. Just enjoy the chapter...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did you do this taiki?Get a hold of yourself!" Kiriha punched taiki but he didn't react to it..

"Kiriha.. You didn't know what burden I carry.." Taiki said and doubted himself.

"Burden?" Kiriha eyes widened.

"Davis! This isn't you! Your not like the one we knew.." Kari and opanimon said attacking the enemies army..

"Yes.. None of you know my past.. I saw my dad getting killed in front of my eyes it hurts me to see it.. The image played again and again.." Taiki said and tears began to drop from him.

"He saw his father get killed in front of his eyes? Wait davis.. You mean the dad you have now isn't your real dad?" TK asked but taiki didn't answer.

"And TK don't call me davis.. Call me taiki.." He shouted.

"Zeke Greymon you're still gonna fight?" Omega shoutmon said and zeke greymon attacks with his final strike it looks as if omega shoutmon was dead but..

"Rebirth Flame.." Taiki said and a fire lit open making omega shoutmon back again.

"This is why I called the rebirth.." Omega shoutmon said.

"This is why you're called rebirth?" Zeke greymon said.

"Every time you killed me I get to get back as much as you attack! And.. I can attack 2x more damage everytime I go back.. Hahaha!" Omega shoutmon said and attacked with full force on his sword..

"Grraaah!" Zeke Greymon was tossed from the front..

"Not yet.." Omega shoutmon put up a wicked smile like his personality was flip 180 degrees from usual..

"Such power.." Zeke greymon said.

"But I'm not having fun yet.." Omega shoutmon said playing around.

"He is weird.. Omega shoutmon's aura is scary.." Monitamon's said.

"Wait what do you mean scary monitamon?" Nene asked.

"It's like shoutmon's aura was there but it isn't.." Monitamon said.

"Oh.. I know it's cause his darkness" Nene said.

"Now give me more fun zeke greymon! You're the one that push me here.." Omega shoutmon shouted.

"Black Ring slash!" Omega shoutmon uses the ring and bind zeke greymon and slash him making an explosion turning zeke greymon back to metal greymon..

"Not yet.." He take his sword and slash through metal greymon..

"Metal Greymon! Taiki stop this.." Kiriha said.

"No.. Omega shoutmon just do it till your heart content.." Taiki said.

"Hehe! I'm gonna have fun ripping him limb by limb and of course absorb his data.." Omega shoutmon laugh.

"Wait you can't absorb his data!" Kiriha said.

"Oh I can but not with this xros loader.. And let metal greymon becomes one of my own.." Taiki smiled.

"You! Taiki what happened to you?" Kiriha asked.

"Just see in the digital historian In this case ask wisemon he knew.." Taiki said.

"Blazing Flare strike!" Omega shoutmon attacks with his sword but miss.

"Why did you miss?" Metal greymon asked.

"What in the point making you my own when I'm still hesitating.." Omega shoutmon said.

"Justice Beam!" Shakkoumon said and protected metal greymon.

"At least this time.. I can protect someone.." Shakkoumon said.

"Yeah shakkoumon!" TK shouted.

"Hmm I comprehend your foolishness.. But.. Burning Flare strike!" He tries to attack and as usual shakkoumon tries to absorb it and turns it back but for somehow he can't..

"Burn in hell.." Omega shoutmon snap his hands making shakkoumon burnt forcing them out of the DNA Digivolve.

"Angemon!" Tk said.

"Ankylamon!" Cody shouted.

"We're okay.." The two said.

"Opanimon!"  
"Taomon!"

"Digi Xros!"

"Opanimon(Talisman Mode..)"

"Talisman Javelin!" "Static Force!"  
The two attack made an awesome combo..

"Grraah!" Omega shoutmon said falling to his knees.

"Rebirth Flame!" Taiki said and omega shoutmon's scars and burnt marks was gone..

"Now take This! Kinetic Gun Blaster!" Omega shoutmon change his sword into gun and attack with meteors pattern.

"He is going to lose we must help him.." The two mask figure said.

"My vision it's blackened again.." Taiki thought and saw that he is about to fall on his knees.

"Now Ballistamon!"  
"Cutemon!"  
The two said and attacked the digidestined.

"Heavy Speaker!"  
"Harmony sound!"  
The two attacks made the digimon's hearing sound disturb..

"Do we have to save you again taiki.." The boy with blue mask said.

"Yeah you're such a troublesome.." The girl with purple mask said.

"Ballistamon super evolve!"

"Nero Beatmon!"

"Cutemon super evolve!"

"Melodymon!"

"Melody blast!"  
"Deflect Speaker!"  
The two attack contrast each other but it made one heck of a combo..

"Grraahh!" Silphymon and the others said.

"Taiki.." The girl said.

"Nah I'm alright.. But.. We must retreat for this one.. But we've already won this fight..". Taiki said making sure everything is alright and didn't cause trouble..

"Change mode! Ride Mode!" Omega shoutmon said.

"Hop on!" He said to the three.

"I'm sorry if we caused trouble.." The girl bowed.

"And may I ask this question to kari.. Would you fight your own friend.." The boy said.

"Cause you're one of us.." The girl said.

"I'm one of you?" Kari thought.

"Yes.. But that trip gone through your head.." The boy said.

"What trip?" Kari asked

"You'll find out soon enough.." Taiki cuts in.

"We better go huh? Red king?" The girl said.

"Yes..Purple Queen.. Blue king.. Until we meet again digidestined.." Taiki shouted and they disappeared.

"Well he was one weird guy.." Cody said.

"Well that is taiki for ya.." Nene smiled.

"And next time I'm gonna learn that new evolution method.. For sure.." Kiriha said seriously..

Kamiya's house..

"Why did I kind of know that guy in the mask.." Kari said.

"What's up my little huggable sis.." Tai played kari's hair and hugged her.

"Um tai.. How did it go with um.. You know your girlfriend.." Kari asked.

"Oh you mean with Luna.. She is fine.. And you know she is a hunter.." Tai smiled.

"Oh she is huh?" Kari asked.

"Well I'm more worried about my little sis.. You're like you know all quiet and it kinda scares me.." Tai said.

"Oh you're interrogating me.." Kari said.

"Well kari you've been like that since that skating trip.." Tai said.

"What skating trip? I don't remember it.." Kari said.

"Maybe it's time I told you everything kari.." Tai smiled.

What is tai holding from kari? And why does he knows that boy with the blue mask? All and that in the next digimon: Digital Monster! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay this will be kari's lost memory at the accident.. And melodymon was like a goddess but she controls melody and beatmon I made him a special upgrade.. To those who favorited I thanked you.. And to lightus the light,Moonrose321 and Aiko kudo I thanked you.. To Moonrose321 especially well I just you know think this out of curiosity and now I'm blubbering again..

Veemon: No one asked you!

Taiki: And he doesn't own digimon cause this world wouldn't go together!

Me: Haha thank you taiki.. And my muse veemon!

Veemon: Yeah your only muse..

Me: Any who onwards to the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Previously..'

"Why did you do this taiki?Get a hold of yourself!" Kiriha punched taiki but he didn't react to it..

"He saw his father get killed in front of his eyes? Wait davis.. You mean the dad you have now isn't your real dad?" TK asked but taiki didn't answer.

"And may I ask this question to kari.. Would you fight your own friend.." The boy said.

"What's up my little huggable sis.." Tai played kari's hair and hugged her.

"What skating trip? I don't remember it.." Kari said.

"Maybe it's time I told you everything kari.." Tai smiled.

'Present Time'

"Now kari.. Would you believe me?" Tai asked.

"I believe in everything you say.." Kari said.

"But.. Are you really sure you want to know?" Tai asked and felt his doubts.

"I want to know! Everything!" Kari shouted.

"Okay.. Then it started last winter.." Tai began to tell her everything till the last detail.

Last winter..

"Hey kari! What did you have for you know this holiday.." Taiki smiled.

"Um.. Davis I'm not going out this winter.." Kari's faced saddened.

"Not that! If you wanted too you know we can go to the skiing trip. I still had one free pass.." Taiki said it Shyly.

"Wait why didn't you ask the others?" Kari asked.

"First off.. Cody is too little for this.. Secondly if I bring yolei.. She would be like you know annoying.. And lastly if I tell TK.. Or TJ He would be like more annoying.. Remember when hatsune miku comes to our school.." Taiki winked.

"Oh yeah.. He was like the fan boy kinda thing.." Kari said and thought.

"Please.. Please.. Don't make this harder kari.." Taiki said.

"It can't be help.." Kari sigh.

"Then that means.." Taiki said.

"Yes! I'll go and if I stay at home you know you'll just wanted to ask me again.. Wait.. Why don't we ask the other older ones.." Kari suggested.

"It is a little hard cause.. Matt-san wanted to come but he declined like he got a tour again and sora wanna come with her.. Izzy hates skiing after last time.. Mimi was like it was cold and something.. And Joe said he has test for winter.." Taiki smiled.

"Haha.. Funny.. They all are busy.. Then it's only my brother then.." Kari said.

"Don't worry they will be separated.." Taiki winked.

"Wait what do you mean separated?" Kari asked.

"Um let's just say.. We wanted to told you something important.." Taiki said.

"We?!" Kari asked again..

Taiki let's out his Xros loader and kari was shocked he has one different model..

"So this is why.." Kari thought.

"Kari you really want one of these right?" Taiki asked.

"Yes! It's so cool.." Kari smiled.

"Well see ya next week kari!" Taiki smiled and runs..

6 Days later(Night time)

"What should I wear?" Kari asked to herself.

"You should wear something like a hot fabric.." Tai said.

"Thank you nii-san!" Kari said and she is pack for the trip..

Next Day..

The mountain..

"Isn't this a nice view kari?" Taiki asked.

"Yes.." Kari smiled.

"Hoi! Taiki!" Zenjirou and the others said.

"Guys!" Taiki smiled.

"Wait are they your friends?" Kari asked.

"Yeah.. We go way long back.." Taiki said.

"Um.. But who is he?" Kari asked.

"Which one?" Taiki asked.

"Um.. The one with a spiky hair beside the blond guy over there.." Kari said pointing that direction.

"Oh that's tagiru.. On the left one is ryouma.. And on the sideline that blonde kid is yuu.. And yuu's 1 day most annoying girlfriend. Airu.."

"Wow you've got many friends.." Kari smiled.

"Actually tagiru he is younger than us.." Taiki said.

"Your kidding right?" Kari asked.

"Nope I'm not kidding.. He is like 2 years younger.." Taiki smiled.

"Hey taiki.." Akari was like using her usual dress.

"Um hi.. Akari.." He blushed.

"Oh so this is the girl you like.." Kari whispered.

"Shut up! And what about tagiru kari.. You like younger boys.." Taiki shouted.

"Shut Up! Baka!" Kari said punching him down.

"Haha.. That kinda hurts.." Taiki said.

"Um guys what is that light?" Akari said.

"What light?" Zenjirou asked.

The 4 transport into unknown digital world..

Dark Zone..

"Why am I here?" Taiki asked.

"This place it feels like the dark ocean.." Kari said shivering.

"But why am I here?" Tagiru asked.

"Well I know why.." Akari said.

"Let me guess the code crown was in danger.." Taiki said.

"No.. Not that.. This place it feels like calling me.." Akari said and shivering like kari..

"It's gonna be fine akari.." Taiki hug her..

"Tagiru.. Um.. My name is kari.." Kari said introducing herself.

"Oh mine was tagiru.." He introduced himself.

"Um why do I feel nervous.." Kari said.

"Me too.." They look at each other.

"Hey you two.. I think I find a cave.." Taiki shouted.

"Okay.." Kari and tagiru shouted.

The cave..

"Why is it this dark?" Akari said and saw taiki was walking just fine.

"It's fine.. Go to the right.." Taiki said.

"Why does like he knew where to go?" Akari thought.

"At the center there is a throne room.." Taiki said.

"Hey davis why did you know all of this?" Kari asked.

"I've been here a long time ago.. But now it doesn't matter.." Taiki said in a low voice.

"You've been through here superstar" Tagiru said.

"Actually I've been into 4 zones the new ones..". Taiki said.

"You never told us.." Tagiru said.

"Well it's a long story and it's not the time.." Taiki said.

"Well if shoutmon is here he told us.." Tagiru said.

"He is here.." Taiki hears the melody..

"What?" They shouted.

"This is the darkness loader.. I transfer shoutmon here.." Taiki said handing out the Darkness Loader..

"You didn't told us! You had a darkness loader!" Akari said..

"If I told you.. Would you trust me.. In defeating bagramon.. Or quartzmon?" Taiki shouted.

"Davis.." Kari said in comfort..

"Anyway.. Now we're in the middle of the cave.." She said.

"Well what now?" Akari asked.

"There is a box here.." Taiki said.

"Wait.. A box?" They asked and saw a box floating..

"Akari go get it.." Taiki said and went forward to the end of the entrance..

"Taiki! Where are you going?" Kari asked.

"I has another business to attend to.." Taiki said and pointed his Darkness Loader..

Another part of the cave..

"Hey shoutmon.." Taiki smiled.

"Hey general.." Shoutmon said but in black color.

"Let's go.." Taiki pointed at the sky.

"Release!". He shouted and a dragomon appeared at the lake..

"Now let's see how the others handle it..". Taiki smiled and dodges dragomon's tentacles.

At the middle of the cave..

"I can't believe taiki left us here.." Akari said.

"But taiki is aiming for something I know it.." Kari said.

"What does he aiming?" Tagiru asked.

"I can feel it.. Dragomon.." Kari said.

"Are you ready?" The digivice appeared in a white light..

"Enter your name.." The digivice said.

"Kari Kamiya!" Kari shouted.

"Now your destiny will be altered.." The digivice said and appeared a figure of opanimon..

"I'll be ready to take the risks.." Kari smiled.

"And a key appeared within akari grasps..

"What is this?" Akari asked herself.

"Open the box and you'll be able to save him.." The voice said.

"But he lied to me.." Akari said.

"It's your choice.. Akari will you lead me?" The cutemon appeared.

"Cutemon?" Akari asked.

"Akari-chan.. Will you lead me? Kyun~" Cutemon said

"I.." Akari said..

At the ocean..

"Haha you're fun to destroy.." Dragomon direct his lance..

"Rowdy Rocker!" Shoutmon protected taiki..

"Reload! Starmons!"

"Digi Xros!"

"Burning star Sword!" He uses his sword but hit by dragomon's strongest attack..

"Healing!" Cutemon said.

"Akari!" Taiki shouted.

"Let me guess you release this guy.." Akari said.

"Sorry.. I don't know.. How to stop this.." Taiki said.

"Gatomon!" Kari shouted.

"Let's do it!" Taiki said.

"Ah!" The three shouted.

"Shoutmon super evolve!"

"Omega Shoutmon!"

"Cutemon super evolve!"

"Melodymon!"

"Gatomon super evolve!"

"Opanimon!"

"Hard Rock Soul!"  
The attack hits dragomon and melodymon uses her support attack..

"Melody Chain!" Another blast comes from omega shoutmon suddenly..

"Ocean Trident!"

"Eden's Javelin!" Opanimon said..

"Now let's finish this.." Taiki said.

"NeoVandemon!"

"Digi Xros!"

"Omega Shoutmon(Destroyer Mode!) Omega shoutmon now encoded with neovamdemon armor..

"Melodymon!"  
"Rosemon!"

"Digi Xros!"

"Melodymon(Rose Form!)"  
Melodymon now uses rosemon attires but still has her old abillities.

"Opanimon!"  
"Crusadermon!"

"Digi Xros!"

"Opanimon(Knight Form!)" She shouted and her body was like have crusadermon's attire..

"Laser Crystal!"  
"Charite Le angel!"  
The two attacks manage to hold them back but for some reason taiki was like when kiriha attacks.

"Destroy them Omega shoutmon.." Taiki said.

"Moon Shooter!" His left hand becomes a black sword and pierce through dragomon's tentacles..

"You.. Forbidden Trident!" He aim his trident at Omega shoutmon but then taiki just smirked and look as if omega shoutmon didn't have a scratch on him..

"You're weak.." Omega shoutmon said.

"You'll regret that!" Dragomon began savagely attacking omega shoutmon..

"I'll help him.." Akari said.

"No.. Akari.. If you go in now.. You'll be destroyed along with dragomon!" Kari said.

"What do you mean?" Akari asked.

"That isn't davis or taiki anymore.. His inner demon has come out.." Kari said.

"What do you mean?" Akari asked.

"So you mean from his fighting style.." Tagiru looked closely..

"Yeah.. Taiki or davis wouldn't just toy with his opponents like that.." Kari said.

"Then you mean.." Akari said..

"I'm bored with this.. Destroy him Omega shoutmon.." Taiki said.

"Dark Moon Blaster!" Omega shoutmon's body was wide open with an eye symbol on his center..

"Fire.." Taiki said and omega shoutmon attacks and annihilated dragomon in one blast..

"Done.." Omega shoutmon said.

"Next time omega shoutmon just kill him slowly.." Taiki said.

"As you wish taiki.." Omega shoutmon went back to his darkness loader..

"The Code Crown.." Akari said..

"Next up! Wind Zone.." Tagiru said.

"I'm so sorry I cause trouble for you guys.." Taiki apologized.

"Nah we forgive you.." Akari smiled.

"But that fighting method you use.." Kari said.

"I'm just having fun in battle.." Taiki said.

"Well at least dragomon won't chase me for a while.." Kari said.

"Yeah making you her queen.." Taiki smiled.

"Like usual.." Kari sigh.

"If taiki-san can get stronger so can I.." Tagiru was determined.

*end of flashback*

"Okay sis I'll continue tomorrow.." Tai said.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"Cause I can't remember everything at once.. Taiki told me all of it but still fuzzy to me.." Tai said.

"Okay.." Kari said..

"Oh and kari.." Tai said.

"Yeah?" Kari asked.

"Maybe taiki isn't the enemy but.. Someone higher.. " Tai warned.

"Huh?" Kari said.

Digital World..

"I think it's time to see kari huh? Taiki?" The blue mask guy said.

"Sure.. But don't tell her information without a fight.." Taiki smiled.

"Sure thing.." The blue mask guy winked.

"Are you sure this is alright?" The purple mask girl said.

"It's fine.. Besides us isn't the real enemy.. But one of our allies is a spy.. And that is what we're gonna find out.." Taiki said

Now what is happening? What past will be revealed next? And why is taiki talking a spy? All and that on the next digimon: Digital Monster! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay to point this out to everyone the battle will be a little bit short cause of the flashbacks.. I'm just warning you.. After the flashbacks are finished then the real story will begin.. Disclaimer!

Takuya: Now I have to do this?  
Takato: Do you want our fanfic to be deleted..  
Takuya: well let him!

Takato: Oh but what if I told you.. You're gonna be fighting me..

Takuya: Oh I'm so in! Shin doesn't own digimon if he did we could meet up for a long time..

Takato: Predictable. But that battle isn't in this fic..*smirk*

All: we know that!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Digital World..

"I miss seeing kari.." Taiki said with a sad face..

"But if you get in there.." The girl with the purple mask warned.

"I know they will ask me many things.." Taiki said..

"So what are you gonna do with the bagra army?" She asked.

"Oh.. Nothing.. Dark Knightmon agreed to make an alliance with xros heart and they are making the wrong notice when I said I wanted to join bagra army.." Taiki sigh

"So they still think that the bagra army is the evil but in reality.." She gasped.

"We all know we're being manipulated.." Taiki said.

"So I ask that again.. What will you do?" She asked..

"Oh I'm going to bring back kari's memory.. Since she falls from that cliff.." Taiki puts up a sad face..

"It happens right after we just saved by another crisis?" She said.

"Yeah.. And the time was reset back like it never happens.." Taiki said.

"And that is why the history was forgotten.." She sigh..

"Yeah.. The 4 kings right?" Taiki said.

"2 queens and kings!" She shouted.

"We already discuss this.. In japanese sub the king and queen act as one.. So you call it king is the same.. That happens in Accel world.." Taiki argued.

"But that only happens on Accel world!" She shouted.

"Oh not this again.. But we should really go into them forward.." Taiki smiled.

"So you mean uses the first approach.." She smiled..

"Yeah the peace way.." Taiki said..

At lunch..

"Ever since I know taiki he isn't like this.." Kiriha said.

"Look it's him.." Nene pointed at him and they look at akari and tagiru with him..

"So you guys sneak in here?" Taiki chuckled.

"Yeah it's easy.. Ryouma was the one with all you know formal things that changes our document.." Akari chuckled.

"And that is why we are here.." Tagiru said.

"But why didn't you bring yuu!" Taiki said.

"Oh he said he doesn't want too.." Akari smiled.

"That's too bad.." Taiki said and smiled to them I mean nene and kiriha..

"What are you looking at traitor.." Kiriha said..

"As I said it's just a misunderstanding!" Taiki said.

"You mean you join the bagra army.." Kiriha said.

"Tagiru.." Kari appeared out of nowhere..

"Kari.." Tagiru said..

"I think this is working as plan.." Taiki smiled.

"Yeah.." Akari smiled..

"Kari I need to talk about something.." Tagiru said and grab kari's hands..

"Where are you taking me?" Kari asked.

"Just follow me.." Tagiru smiled..

Rooftop..

"Okay where are you tagiru?" She saw tagiru disappeared.

"Right here.." Tagiru smiled as he was wearing a blue mask..

"Wait your that blue mask guy?" Kari asked..

"Right.. Sorry if I lied to you.." Tagiru said.

"But why only I have to know.." Kari said.

"Cause you didn't finish your sentence last time we met." Tagiru said.

"Finish our sentence?" Kari asked..

"I like you kari.." Tagiru said.

"Wait.. But how did you get in here?" Kari asked.

"Haha actually Taiki-san was wrong about my age.." Tagiru said.

"Then that isn't far away.." Kari said.

"Yeah just one year though.." Tagiru said.

"Then taiki lied.." Kari said.

"He didn't.. I just didn't told the others.. And ryouma was around my age.." Tagiru smiled.

"That isn't all what you wanted to talk right?" Kari asked..

"Yeah.. I just wanted to talk about the wind zone.." Tagiru said.

"Why tell me now?" Kari asked.

"Cause.. It's not enough for me to put it into words.." Tagiru said

"So where do you want to begin?" Kari asked.

"Hmm after we got through the dark zone.. We go venture the Wind zone and know the real problem.." Tagiru began to narrate.

*flashback*

"So we're in the wind zone huh?" Tagiru said and a fairymon greeted us..

"Grrhh.." Taiki said like he was hurting.

"Taiki you're okay?" Akari asked.

"I'm fine.." Taiki said and looking at his darkness loader..

"Davis.." Kari said in worried tone..

"You're worried about them don't you?" The fairymon said behind her.

"How did you?" Kari was surprised to see her in here. "Oh I'm just helping" the fairymon helped us by taking us to stay for the night..

Night Time..

"Um.. There is tagiru.." Kari said..

"Hey um kari-san.." Tagiru smiled.

"Why are you acting like distant all of a sudden?" Kari said.

"I don't know.. But one thing I know is that I just can't be myself anymore not since taiki-san becomes stronger.." Tagiru smiled.

"Um tagiru is it? Just do what you always do.. And I think taiki has one horrible past.." Kari seemed worried and for some reason her heart beat feels faster and she feels nervous around tagiru..

"Thank you.. Kari.. You're the first girl that complimented me that way.." Tagiru smiled.

"Wait.. I'm the first?" Kari gasped.

"Yeah.. Since now.." Tagiru kissed her on the forehead making kari blushed.

"What was that for?" Kari blushed furiously.

"Nothing..Nothing.." Tagiru said and apologized.

"I'm not mad at you.. I like that.." Kari said.

"What am I saying.. But he is warm and comforting and kinda cute.. No.. No.. No.. This can't be happening.." She thought.

"What is this feeling? I never like a girl like this before.. Well she is my senpai.. I can't date a senpai.. But her short hair and sexy looks.. No can't think of that now.." Tagiru shakes her head.

"Would you two just confess already.." Taiki said in a log tree.

"Since when did you get here taiki-san.." Tagiru said.

"Nah I'm just patrolling for the night.. Oh am I interrupting?" Taiki asked.

"Yes!" The two said and blush.

"Well if you don't confess then kari-chan will be mine.." Taiki taunt.

"No! I won't let you have her!" Tagiru said.

"Then confess already.." Akari smiled.

"Akari-san?" Kari said.

"Well you two are acting strange.." Taiki said.

"And we know what you two are thinking.." Taiki said.

"Um I wanted to confess.. I really am since the first time here.. It feels free.." Tagiru said.

"You're thinking that you wanted to confess and it feels free and this is your first time right?" Taiki smiled like crusty from log horizon.

"You're evil taiki-san.." Tagiru thought.

"Well we like to be alone thank you very much.." Kari huffed.

"Fine then.. Now if you'll excuse us.." Taiki was grabbing akari's hands making her blush..

"Well Tagiru I don't know I should say this.. But.. I like you since the first time we met.. I didn't knew why but your special if you didn't feel the same way I understand.." Kari confessed.

"Me too.. I didn't know what happen to me but after seeing taiki and akari-san so close.. Kari will you be my first?" Tagiru asked.

"I do.." Kari said kissing him right when the light of the moon was shining brightly..

"Well let's get to sleep.." Tagiru said.

"Yes.." Kari said and they went to their own sleeping tent..

"They are so predictable.." Taiki smiled.

"So what are you gonna do taiki?" Akari said.

"Well I don't know but one thing is let's take it slow.. I don't want to do it just yet.." Taiki said.

"Why? Taiki why didn't you want it?" Akari thought.

"I wanted too but if I saw her face I just can't stand it.. I don't want to burden her with my past.. Dad if only you were still alive.." Taiki's face becomes sadder and looking at the moon he forgot that this is a full moon suddenly he started the feel to run around..

"Taiki what are you doing?" Akari asked.

"I don't know it's just I became so super active today and can't sleep.." Taiki said.

"Wait today is full moon right?" Akari asked.

"Yeah so?" Taiki said.

"Well you were like more wilder when it's a full moon or many enemies.." Akari said.

"Someone is coming.." Taiki whispered

"It can't be him right?" Akari asked.

"Well there is only one way to find out.." Taiki said.

"Reload Cutemon!" Akari said.

"Super evolve!"

"Melodymon!"

"Alluring Melody.." Melodymon began to use her symphony to lure the enemy out..

"Not that song!" The figure appeared as a Skull Greymon..

"He isn't alone.." Taiki warned.

"Reload! Dark Volumon!"

"Dark Side speaker!" And they saw all of them was surrounded by honeybeemon and meramons..

"Well this is gonna be a long day.." Taiki sigh..

"Right.." Akari smiled.

"Reload Shoutmon!"

"Super evolve!"

"Omega shoutmon.."

"Let's show them our true power.." Omega shoutmon shouted..

"Ah!" The two smiled and attacked.

"Hard Rock Soul!"  
The first attacked went into the meramons..

"Melody Clash!" Melodymon attacks after omega shoutmon shoot his attacks.

"Did we do it?" Taiki asked.

"Oh man this is bad.." They saw the army was still chasing them..

"Omega shoutmon can't hold more of this.." Akari said.

"We just have to buy time till tagiru got the digivice.." Taiki said

At the hut..

"There are so many of them!" Kari said.

"Tagiru.. I'm right here.." The blue melody said.

"That voice.." Tagiru runs around to hear the melody and kari follows..

"Eden's Javelin!" Opanimon hits the ground and saw an opening..

"Gumdramon wait for me.." Tagiru said.

"It's a dead end" Kari said and show that they are off a cliff and was surrounded by many meramons..

"He is here.." Tagiru smiled and his digivice appeared in blue color and changed into a new color of grey.

"Realize!" He shouted..

"Reload! Gumdramon!"

"Ram Gum Break!"  
Gumdramon attacks the honey beemon looking at opanimon who is tired.

"Tagiru now.." Gumdramon said.

"Gumdramon Super evolve!"

"Arresterdramon!"

"Spin Caliber!"  
Arresterdramon uses his tail spin to attack all enemies..

"Sefirot Crystal!" While opanimon on the other side..

"We have to get taiki.." Tagiru said kari nodded.

Skullgreymon attack with his missiles but taiki and omega shoutmon still control the condition..

"Taiki.. This is bad.." Omega shoutmon said.

"Hmph here they come.." Taiki smiled.

"Eden's Javelin!"  
"Prism Gallet!"  
The two attacks made skull greymon back down a little..

"Can I borrow arresterdramon a little bit?" Taiki said.

"Arresterdramon just hold still this could get a little stingy.." Omega shoutmon said.

"Okay! My king.." Arresterdramon said.

"Darkness Loader Digi Xros!"

"Omega shoutmon(Inferno Form)!"  
His body was covered with arresterdramon's armor but other than that omega shoutmon still keeps his abilities..

"Prism Soul!" Omega shoutmon roll and shot himself around skull greymon making him confuse and hurts badly but a dark energy surrounds him and he changed into a black wargreymon.

"Terra Destroyer!" He hits omega shoutmon till he I mean omega shoutmon was down..

"I can't believe he gets that strong.." Omega shoutmon stands up again.

"Just destroy him once and for all.. Till there is nothing left of him.." Taiki shouted and the others were surprised by taiki's sudden decision.

"Taiki-san you're crazy right? Omega shoutmon doesn't have that many energy left.." Tagiru said.

"I just need one attack.." Taiki act like his usual self..

"Oh that attack.." Omega shoutmon smirked.

"This is why I need arresterdramon.." Taiki smiled and order omega shoutmon to charge his attack as big as possible..

"Destroyer Plasma Burst!" Omega shoutmon created a ball big enough for him to destroy black wargreymon for good.

"I did it.." Taiki sweat dropped.

"Well taiki-san you didn't get much sleep and look pale.." Tagiru said.

"I'm fine.. Just overwork that's all.." Taiki smiled.

"Yeah we were about to sleep and then have to fight that many army.." Akari said covering for taiki..

"Well we have the code crown.." Tagiru said and holding it..

"I think we should rest first.." Kari said and they all agreed and have a rest..

Akari's tent..

"Taiki.. Please don't let it control you.." She was crying and told herself to sleep.

Next day..

"Next up! The light zone!" Tagiru smiled.

"Um.. Tagiru would you hold my hand?" Kari asked.

"Sure thing my sweet princess.." Tagiru bowed and take her hands.

"Wow you two are taking the hike do you?" Taiki smiled.

"Good for you.." Akari smiled and they went into another zone after thanking lilymon and the others..

*end of flashback*

"Sorry.. Kari I think you must find her for this.." Tagiru said and look her time was up..

"Wait.. I want to know what happen!" Kari shouted..

"Look a guest wanted to take your picture.." Tagiru pointed the other way..

"Where? Where?" Kari asked and tagiru disappeared.

"Heh.. That is so like him.." She smiled.

"Am I recovering my memory?" Kari asked herself..

"Kari you're alright?" Kiriha and the others ask.

"Oh he doesn't hurt me or anything.." Kari smiled.

"The next time I saw him.." TK said.

"TK don't be so harsh we don't know who is wrong and right?" Kari said.

"Now you're siding with them?" TK said with anger..

"It's just that I didn't believe they were bad.." Kari shouted.

"But you saw what he did right?" Ken said.

"Yeah but nonetheless they didn't tried to destroy us and still didn't make a move till now.." Kari argued.

"But they are still our enemy.." Kiriha said..

"Oh I'm out of here.. Just argue here and by the way it's english class.." The bell rings..

Digital world..

"Okay I'm done with my part.. Now it's your turn.." Tagiru said.

"Okay.. But taiki you're gonna have to tell her what happen to that lost memory.." The girl smiled.

"Then leave it to me.." Taiki smiled.

Now that kari knows about her relationship with tagiru? Will she know who is right or wrong? All and that on the next digimon: Digital Monster!

Attention! For next chapter I like your critics or ideas for this fic.. Cause sometimes I went to school and get bored faster..


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay still no one gives me an idea really?! Well wow how nice of you guys.. Well this time.. Matt! *snap my fingers..**

**Matt: Ouch! That hurts! Disclaimer again how I hate this part..**

**Me: Just do it! Or that date you asked will not be real..**

**Matt: It will not! But he doesn't own digimon like forever!**

**Me: It's better than impmon when he says disclaimer and blow up my room.. *sigh***  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**1 week later..**

"Tagiru you're funny.." Kari smiled looking at tagiru's weird face..

"Well thanks!" Tagiru smiled.

"Hey kari could we talk?" Akari said.

"Is this about my past?" Kari asked.

"Yup.. But let's not talk it at school.. Hmm how about that new cafe.." Akari smiled.

"Sure.." Kari said.

"Could I come?" Tagiru asked.

"No can do tagiru.. It's girls talk and you're not invited.." Akari smiled.

"Oh shoot!" Tagiru cursed himself.

"Well kari how about it?" Akari asked.

"Um.. Sure and don't left any detail out.." Kari said.

"Yeah.." Akari winked.

**Cafe(Later that day)**

"Okay akari tell me the next part.." Kari said.

"But first place an order first.." Akari smiled.

"Hmm.." Kari said looking at the menu..

"I'll have the grande cappuccino.." Kari said to the waitress..

"And I'll have a green tea.." Akari smiled.

"They sell that here?" Kari asked.

"Yeah.. Oh.. And also that great tiramisu pudding.." Akari said.

"Wait a minute I tried one.. But I don't know when.." Kari said and an image flashing in her eyes..

"That's me,Taiki,Tagiru and everyone.." She began to fall into tears.

"So your memory has begun to awaken.." Akari smiled.

"You knew?" Kari asked.

"Well you always like the cappuccino.." Akari chuckled.

"And you always order the green tea.." Kari chuckled.

"It is such a long time.." Akari smiled.

"Well can I get my memory back?" Kari asked.

"Okay just now is to make sure.." Akari said.

"Well just begin already!" Kari shouted.

"Ooh you're always grumpy as usual.." Akari said.

"So this is where we venture to the light zone.. And Find out the truth.." Akari began to narrate..

_***flashback***_

**Light Zone..**

"Well we're here.." Tagiru smiled

"Wow it's cool.." Taiki smiled..

"Taiki you've never smiled like this.." Akari said but he can see a part of taiki that isn't there before..

"Destroy.. Light.." It's voice is like taiki but more deeper.

"Um taiki did you say something?" Akari asked..

"I didn't say anything.." Taiki said.

"Wait then if it isn't you then.." Akari gasped.

"Um this is the castle of light.." Kari said.

"You know this place?" Akari asked.

"It's like I've been here before but in a dream I was walking.. Walking.. Walking.. But there is someone crying he was crying and crying like he doesn't know his purpose or reason to live.." Kari said and started to fall into tears and for some reason taiki also give a tear..

"That boy was me.." Taiki gasped and saw a string of memory along the white castle..

"That's you?" They all were shocked.

"But that warming smile of kari cheered me up.." Taiki smiled.

"So it is true.." Kari gasped.

"What is true?" They all said.

"You're both davis and taiki.." Kari said.

"What do you mean?" The others asked.

"You have 2 sides.. But.. That other side was looking awfully said for some reason.." Kari said.

"I think it's time I told everyone why I have the darkness loader.." Taiki said and told them about leviamon, his fathers death and the destroyer loader..

"You're kidding right?" Akari shouted.

"We believe you! Why? Taiki-san?" Tagiru asked.

"I'm lonely.." Taiki said and started to cried.

"Taiki.." Kari looks him with a sad face..

"No ones likes me before.." Taiki said.

"Why do they? But I see you're popular.." Tagiru shouted.

"Cause he wasn't tagiru.." Kari said.

"What do you mean?" Tagiru asked.

"Before he had you guys he were always alone.. And act all goofy and stuff.. No one knows he goes to library to study.." Kari said feeling guilty.

"Yeah even our senpai doesn't know it.." Taiki said.

"I really wanted to help you davis!" Kari said.

"Then why don't you? Everytime.. Everytime.. You're always with takeru or cody or even ken" Taiki said..

"I wanted to open up to you.. But you always closes me in.. Only when we meet that summer you act happy.." Kari said.

"You never talk to me!" Taiki said.

"I tried to talk to you! But.. You always act goofy around I didn't like it.. I want to see the real davis or taiki.. He is locked up inside.." Kari said and her digivice shining corresponded with taiki's digivice and it shined into a new type of Xros Loader..

"Congratulations.. You two have passed the test.." An opanimon appeared.

"Wait you're not my opanimon.." Kari said.

"Cause I'm not.. And that digivice shall be your guide.. And taiki don't ever be swallow by your own darkness.." The opanimon smiled and disappeared.

"Found you! Traitor!" A Barbamon appeared.

"Barbamon.." Taiki said and he looks at his digivice..

"Which side do I choose?" He asked himself..

"Let's go Opanimon!" Kari shouted and the new digivice shined.

"Appear! _**Angelic Tears!**_" An arrow made of pure energy appeared.

**"Angelic Arrow!"**  
"**Dark Inferno!"** The two attacks clash but kari isn't giving up..

"Taiki! Do you want to fight?" She shouted.

"Destroy them.. Make them pay.." The voice said.

"I'm done using the darkness loader.." Taiki said breaking the darkness loader..

"Gold Unification!" He shouted and smiled letting himself relax..

"Thank you kari.. You always know what I know we're best friends right?" Taiki side by side with Kari.

"Sure we are.." Kari smiled.

**"Omega shoutmon!**"

_**"Dark advance evolution!"**_ Taiki shouted.

"Now stand my flame! Never let it cross your path!"

_**"Omega shoutmon The re-birth!"**_

**"Pandemonium Lost!**" Barbamon attacks Opanimon who was surrounded by an army of devimon's but omega shoutmon uses his twin sword to blast them away..

**"Pandemonium Lost!"** This time barbamon attack it with more flame to omega shoutmon..

"For my friends sake I can't lose!" Taiki shouted.

_**"Rebirth Flame!"**_ Omega shoutmon was brought back to life..

"We decide to help!" Tagiru said attacking with arresterdramon..

"Me too.." Akari said.

"Everyone.." Taiki smiled.

"You still need to explain everything from zero again.." Tagiru said.

"It's okay.." Taiki smiled.

"This darkness it isn't dark at all but soothing.." Kari felt the harsh wind..

"Omega shoutmon don't give up!" Taiki shouted.

_**"Opanimon!"**_  
_**"Angelic Tears!"**_

_**"Digi Xros!"**_

**"Opanimon Advance super evolve!"**

**"Harmonia Opanimon!**" Opanimon was now an entirely different attire and her specialty was arrow and never miss a shot.

"Black Ring!" Omega shoutmon shouted and a black ring bind barbamon..

"What is this?" Barbamon asked.

"Now kari! While I can hold him off!" Taiki shouted.

"Harmonia Arrow!" The attack goes through barbamon and he is destroyed.

"Good Job guys!" Tagiru smiled and the code crown appeared.

"Guys it isn't over yet.." Taiki said and a madleomon appeared.

"So taiki I have a news that dark knightmon will be part of your team.." Madleomon bowed.

"Thank you madleomon.. I thought you were the one I scent.." Taiki smiled.

"Well I did sense one presence.." Madleomon said and dark knightmon appeared and stab lady devimon from behind.

"Now that has been taken care off.." Dark knightmon smiled.

"I can't believe I've been spot but no matter.." Lady devimon said.

"Who are you working for?" Taiki asked.

"Like I'll ever told you I've got the information I need.." Lady devimon laugh and dissipated into data..

"I've got the prophecy taiki.." Dark Knightmon said.

"I think it's time to unite our powers dark knightmon.. This greater evil may be more powerful than we thought.." Taiki said.

"But.. All of you must passed the king's test and by the look of it.. only you and kari that have passed.." Dark Knightmon said.

"Now it's time for you two.." Madleomon said and looked at akari and tagiru..

"And this time we must fulfill the prophecy.." Taiki said in confidence as they transferred to another zone.. The last zone: fire zone.

_***end of flashback***_

"Okay that is all I can do for you kari.." Akari smiled.

"Wait then that time dark knightmon wanted to join was an initiation?" Kari asked.

"Yeah.. And taiki wasn't supposed to use his digivice.." Akari said.

"Now I need the truth from taiki.." Kari said in confidence..

"Good luck with that.." Akari smiled drinking her green tea.

"If I'm the light queen then I can't fail.." Kari said.

"That's the spirit kari.." Akari smiled.

"Well I better go before the others know.." Kari said.

"Sure.." Akari smiled and see saw something odd..

"Melody Charm!" Melodymon appeared and knock a monitamon out..

"I think they don't believe you kari.." Akari pointed at the monitamon..

"Take me to taiki now.." Kari said.

"As you wish.." Akari smiled and be like her bodyguard.

**Computer Lab..**

"My monitamon is down.." Nene said.

"What is kari doing with them?" Kiriha said.

"I think they are manipulating her.." TK said.

"We can't jump to conclusions.." Ken said.

"For this reason I agree with ken.." Yolei said.

**Digital World..**

"Kari you've come.." Taiki smiled.

"Taiki I need the truth!" Kari said.

"Are you sure kari?" Taiki asked.

"I'm sure as I can be!" Kari shouted.

"Then there is no chickening out huh?" Taiki sigh.

"Well I'll be glad to accompany kari.." Tagiru said.

"Nope you two must go out.. This is private only between me and kari.." Taiki smiled.

"But taiki-san!" Tagiru shouted but akari pouted his back and tell him not to interfere.."Fine" he sigh and the two leaves the room..

"Kari the prophecy was fulfilled that is what we thought but.. We lost one and that is you.." Taiki said.

"Tell me.." Kari said

"Very well.." Taiki began to narrate.

**What is taiki gonna tell kari? Why are kiriha and nene was so suspicious? All and that on the next digimon: Digital Monster!**


	7. Chapter 7

(Recap) Last time me and the others just got suck up into the light zone and to clear kari's mind I have to tell her from what akari have.. What a drag! But this will make us gain an old ally back..  
-

"Okay kari I know that kiriha is gonna come at me like it or not so listen closely.." Taiki narrates..

"Okay Taiki.." Kari smiled.

"Wow that has been a while.." Taiki smiled.

"Yeah.. I like that name better.." Kari said.

"Told ya she can't resist me.." Taiki smiled

*flashback*

Fire Zone..

"It feels free in here.." Taiki smiled and feels the gazing wind..

"So this is the last zone.." Tagiru said.

"And all of you will be destroyed here!" A lucemon appeared.

"Why are you here?" Taiki shouted.

"Cause taiki you broke our alliance.." Lucemon shouted.

"About that.. Leviamon attacked my father then daemon attacks me for no reason finally barbamon doing the same thing!" Taiki shouted

"I don't buy your explanation excepts leviamon's part.." Lucemon said.

"You two must find that power.." Taiki said.

"Power to what?" Tagiru and akari confused.

"The power to advance super evolve.." Taiki said.

"Taiki I'm ready.." Shoutmon said.

"Me too kari.." Opanimon said.

"Shoutmon advance super evolve!" A light appeared within taiki..

"What is this?" Taiki asked to himself and saw the orb..

"Use this and gives the others power.." The voice said and taiki nodded.

"What is this for?" Taiki asked again.

"The power to fusion that digi xros can't do will you accept it?.." The voice shouted

"Yes! Alphamon!" The figure appeared really an alphamon cause taiki knows that voice anywhere..

"Haha it has been a long time my chosen.." Alphamon smiled.

"I wish I can bring you back.." Taiki whimpered.

"I will join you but if you fulfill your role and what is your decision?" Alphamon asked.

"I.. I'll do it! Isn't that right everyone?" Taiki asked.

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

"Now all of you must gather at the 4 pillars before the time runs out.." Alphamon informed.

"Omega Shoutmon the rebirth!" Taiki said hoping to him..

"Harmonia Opanimon!" Kari shouted.

"It seems they are planning something and I can't let that happen!" Lucemon began to attack them..

"Black Ring!" Omega shoutmon said.

"You guys go on ahead.." Taiki ordered.

"Taiki but what about you?" Akari asked.

"I'm gonna be fine!" Taiki said and omega shoutmon was slashing through lucemon..

"Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon began his attacks on him but..

"You're gonna be my feast.." Taiki gives a wicked smile.

"Rebirth Flame!" Omega shoutmon's injury were healed and..

"Black Flare!" Omega shoutmon uses his sword to eradicate Lucemon..

"We'll be going.." They shouted.

"Matta ne.." Taiki smiled and protected them..

"Black Ring slash!" Omega shoutmon attacks while lucemon grinned with satisfaction..

With Kari..

"Guys mine was on the left so we'll split.." Kari said.

"Okay.." They shouted.

"Tagiru please be careful.." Kari said as she enters the pillar.

Inside.

"Okay taiki I'm on the pillar.." Kari shouted.

"Now remember the password.. It's Light!" Taiki said in his communicator and it went statics.

"Taiki lucemon is getting best of me.." Omega shoutmon said.

"Oh man! Gotta go.. And kari if you're done just stay there!" Taiki shouted.

"Okay!" She said.

"ID Recognize.." The system said.

"Password.."

"Light!" Kari shouted.

"Password Confirm.."

With Tagiru..

"There is many devimons.." Arresterdramon said.

"Yeah.." Melodymon said.

"Go akari.. Go inside I'll handle outside.." Tagiru smiled.

"Prism Gallet!" Arresterdramon began attacking..

"But what about you?" Akari asked.

"Don't worry I'll be fine just go!" Tagiru shouted.

Inside..

"Now for the password.." Akari said.

"Melody.." She typed and it was correct..

"Whew that's close.. Now to wait for tagiru.." Akari sweat dropped.

Outside..

"My turn.." Tagiru smiled and went to the next tower but someone is holding him forward..

"Who might you be?" Tagiru asked.

"This is boring I must take on a low one.." A figure like bulky capricorn said.

"It's Belphemon.." Tagiru gasped.

"Prism Gallet!" Arresterdramon attacks with his tail but was instantly stopped by belphemon..

"Gift Of darkness!" He attacks arresterdramon and he was shot down..

"Even if I use final mode now it would be useless.." Tagiru thought.

"Darkness Wave!" Belphemon said and it blew up in front of arresterdramon..

"Tagiru I'm fine.. Just go to the tower.." Arresterdramon said.

"Just go.. I'll be fine.." He reassured tagiru..

"No I won't leave you here not ever!" Tagiru said and he began to shine..

"Can you hear me tagiru?" The voice said.

"Taiki-san?" Tagiru asked him..

"No I'm you.." The light appeared as tagiru but his partner wasn't gumdramon but dorumon..

"It has been a long time tagiru.." Dorumon smiled.

"Why? Why? You're suppose to be deleted long ago!" Tagiru shouted.

"I'm deleted but do you remember what I said? Cause Gumdramon is me.." He changed his form into gumdramon's..

"You're lying right?" Tagiru shouted.

"No I wouldn't.." Gumdramon said.

"He reconfigure my data cause I can't go back to my usual self.." Gumdramon said.

"Who did this?" Tagiru asked.

"It's the sovereign.. And also the king.." Gumdramon said.

"You mean shoutmon?" Tagiru corrected.

"I'll call him whatever I want!" Gumdramon shouted.

"Then why can't I remember my past?" Tagiru asked.

"Look inside yourself.. The first time around you're helping someone.." Gumdramon said..

"Then.. Wait I can't remember anything.." Tagiru titled his head.

"Of course you can't.. It's a parallel thing.." Gumdramon chuckled.

"Wait then I'm not an akaishi is it?" Tagiru asked.

"Nope.. You're more of an akimichi hmm your older brother is ryo.. He kinda fight a D-reaper in your world.. But he was actually from davis *cough* Taiki's timeline.." Gumdramon smiled.

"Wait then.." Tagiru hears a bell ring in his head and remember everything..

*flashback*

"Dorumon.. You're my partner.." He smiled..

"Let's work together!" Dorumon smiled.

"Ah!" They work on together..

*time passed about 1 year and the attack of the D-Reaper begun..*

"Tagiru we must split.." Alphamon said.

"No I don't want to leave you alone!" Tagiru cried.

"It's the only way.." He shined and turns into dorumon..

"Dorumon!" Tagiru shouted..

"Goodbye Partner.. Light Purification!" Dorumon shouted and began to flash in lights making a time portal..

"Dorumon!" Tagiru shouted.

"We're gonna meet again one day.." Dorumon smiled..

*end of flashback*

"Then I know one thing! We can make it till the end!" Tagiru shouted and his crest appeared.

"It's your crest.." Gumdramon said.

"My crest is memory?" Tagiru asked.

"Wow very rare.. The crest of memory.. It seems when you talk to people it affects their memories.." Gumdramon said.

"Then should I use it?" Tagiru asked.

"Hey man it's for you to decide not mine.." Gumdramon said.

"Then super evolve!" Tagiru said.

"Gumdramon super evolve!"

"Arresterdramon!"

"Advance summon!" A white stream of light gush over arresterdramon..

"Stardust Arresterdramon!" His white wing gush over the air and his armor was a combination of him and alphamon..

"Stardust Gallet!" Arresterdramon said and attacks belphemon from each sides.

"Grahh.. How can he get so strong.." Belphemon said.

"I'm not done yet!" Arresterdramon began to charge his attack..

"Stardust Stream!" He shot out a full burst of energy making belphemon destroyed..

"Okay tagiru go now!" Arresterdramon said.

"Okay!" Tagiru goes faster and faster and run into the building..

Inside..

"Password.." The system said.

"Memory.." Tagiru said.

"Password confirmed.."

"Now to wait for taiki-san.." Tagiru smiled.

Meanwhile,

"Tch lucemon is so strong.." Omega shoutmon said.

"I can't advance evolution yet until I know I can do it.." Taiki thought..

"Ultimate Sacrifice!" Lucemon throws a dark orb then a light orb and it exploded on omega shoutmon..

"Taiki.. Don't let me down.. If I die here I am proud of you.." Omega shoutmon smiled in desperate move..

"That memory.." Taiki began to shaken seeing omega shoutmon's last stand..

*flashback*

"Taiki.. My son.." His dad said.

"Yes dad?" Taiki asked.

"Please protect your love ones and if I die here I am proud that you're my son.." His dad last words sting in his mind..

*end of flashback*

"Dad I'll show you that I am here to protect everyone.." Taiki said.

"Taiki is.." Kari said.

"He has found his calling.." Akari smiled.

"Now Omega shoutmon!" Taiki shouted and a string of gold egg appeared with another blue egg with white stripes and they become one with omega shoutmon..

"Advance Super evolution X!"

"Savior Omega Shoutmon!" His armor becomes and changing into a white armor with dragon like look and he is more like a dragon than before..

"Roaaarrrr!" Omega shoutmon said and flied.

"Paradise Lost Punch..". Lucemon tried to punch him but failed..

"Omega Slider Burst!" Omega shoutmon said and began to tackle lucemon till no end..

"Now omega shoutmon!" Taiki shouted.

"Life Horizon Stream!" Omega shoutmon attacks and saw that lucemon was destroyed..

"Now I'll go to the pillar and tell me if it's okay to go out!" Taiki ordered.

"Okay taiki.." He winked.

Inside..

"Password.."

"Bravery.." Taiki said.

"Password Confirmed.. Beginning the re-digitalize process.." Taiki was happy but lucemon somehow comes back with the satan mode and attacks omega shoutmon..

"We have to help him!" Akari said.

"Ah!" They all nodded..

"Kari!" Tagiru said as they were united along with taiki..

"Our only key is akari.." Taiki looks at akari..

"Me?!" Akari asked.

"Yeah you're the one.." Kari smiled.

"But this technique will be risky.. I can advance summon but I need a casting time.. And kari your power is needed.." Akari said.

"Count me in.." She smiled..

"Melodymon advance super evolve!"

" Caster Melodymon!" She was with a new attire..

"Caster Rhythm!" She heals all damage and wounds of omega shoutmon..

"So what is the plan?" Arresterdramon asked.

"The plan is just keep lucemon busy and I need kari's and taiki's power.. Tagiru you'll as the bait.." Akari smiled wickedly..

"Me?" Tagiru pointed himself.

"Good luck.." Kari smiled wickedly.

"Cause you'll gonna need it.." Taiki also smiled wickedly and go with the plan..

"Why am I doing this? I should have been on bed and skiing trip!" Tagiru shouted and runs from lucemon satan mode..

"How long is he gonna do this?" Taiki asked.

"Hmm only 10 minutes.." Akari smiled.

10 minutes have passed and tagiru was getting tired..

"Savior shield!" Tagiru was about to be attacked by lucemon but omega shoutmon protects him..

"Startdust stream!" Arresterdramon said.

"Kari you're ready?" Akari asked..

"I am!" Kari reassured herself.

"Now!" Melodymon shouted and lucemon was on the right track of their trap..

"Death Light Melody!" Harmonia Opanimon and Melodymon suddenly appeared luring lucemon down..

"Haha even if you destroyed me I still get that child of light!" Lucemon smiled and touch one of his hands to kari but taiki suddenly comes out with a sword and fuses himself with knightmon..

"Thank you.." Kari said on the ground..

"No problem.." Taiki smiled and looked that lucemon is being forced down and annihilated in seconds..

"I'll get you for this Kudo Taiki!" He shouted but after that he wasn't heard from it again..

"We did it!" They all cheered but what they didn't know is that they are on the cliff and dark knightmon appeared.

"Congratulations now the digital world is in peace again.. I thank you and say hello to that clock owner for me.." Dark Knightmon wink..

"Sure thing.." Taiki smiled and saw the cliff was split into two and look at kari who was falling fast..

"Omega shoutmon!" He shouted and went dash in after kari but only can slow her down and look at kari who was hurt by the head and injured.

"Kari needs help taiki-san.." Tagiru said.

"Dark knightmon could you transport us back to the real world?" Akari asked.

"I can.. And the prophecy has been fulfilled.." Dark Knightmon opens the portal..

"Kari hang in there.." Taiki said holding kari who was covered in blood in her head..

At the hospital..

"You went to the digital world without our permission!" Tai was mad at taiki..

"I'm sorry.." Taiki said feeling guilty..

"And it's not taiki-san fault!" Akari shouted.

"And who are you davis or taiki?" Tai asked.

"Both.." Taiki said.

"Both?" Tai asked

"So how was our daughters condition doctor?" Mr and Ms. Kamiya asked.

"She has a bad case of amnesia.. Some of her memory won't come back in a long time.." The doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Tai said.

"Sure.." The doctor said firstly tai and her parents went in and saw kari..

Room..

"Kari you're okay?" Tai asked..

"Where am I?" Kari asked.

"You're at the hospital.." Tai said.

"What is my name?" Kari asked.

"Kari.." Tai said.

"Nice name.." Kari smiled and kinda remembered something..

"Who are they?" She asked.

"They are our parents kari.." Tai pointed at both their parents..

"Kari you're alright!" said and hugged her..

"Mom.." Kari said.

"I wish we hadn't taken you to that trip.." said.

"Dad.. I can't remember.." Kari said..

"I think she needs her rest.." The doctor said but before he said it taiki came in..

"Doctor may I?" Taiki asked.

"What are you doing here?" Tai said angrily..

"Just a friendly visit and it's my fault.." Taiki put up a fake smile..

"You're such a no good.. Ugh.." Tai said and leaves..

"If you excuse us.." Mr and said.

"It's my fault.. Even if you forget.. Please be yourself.." Taiki cried..

"Why are you crying?" Kari asked.

"It's a cry of joy that you're alive.." Taiki cried.

"Oh.. You kinda remembered me for.." Kari's head becomes dizzier..

"I think you better go.." The doctor advised and sent kari back to her rest..

"Yeah.." Taiki closes the door.

"So how is she?" Tagiru asked.

"She has an amnesia maybe not remembered us.." Taiki smiled but tears was falling to the ground..

"Taiki you're not okay is it?" Akari said in a sad face but in a reaction taiki comes closer and cried at akari's shoulder..

"It's my fault.. If I save kari before it's too late.." Taiki began to cry..

"No it's my fault.. If I didn't told her what to do maybe it wouldn't be like this.." Akari said.

"No but it is still my fault.." Taiki began to fall and murmured..

"It's my fault.." Taiki said..

"Taiki-san.." Tagiru said.

"We better get taiki home fast he is burning up.." Akari checked on taiki's temperature and it is super hot..

"Taiki-san is more worried about his friends life so can I.." Tagiru said and lifting taiki-san shoulders..

Few Days Later A figure appeared at taiki's domain and laughed..

"Let the game begins.."

*end of flashback*

"Memory Restoration 100%"

"Wait I think somebody is trying to set us up.." Kari said..

"But who?" Taiki asked.

"Taiki-san! Kiriha-san! Is asking you for a battle!" Tagiru shouted..

"What?" Taiki shouted and kari look as if there was gonna be a long battle in front of her unless..

Now that kari got her memories back what will happen? Will this be a clue on who the real enemy is? Or will kiriha got his wish? All and that on the next digimon: Digital Monster! 


	8. Chapter 8

Digital world

"Where is he?" Taiki asked.

"He said to meet at the metal zone.." Tagiru said.

*flashback*

"Kari you must go back to the others and act like nothing has happened.." Taiki said.

"But.." Kari protested.

"No buts.. At least kari you'll be safe.." Taiki said.

"Okay.." Kari nodded.

"So are we going?" Tagiru asked.

"Show me the way.." Taiki said and they run..

*end of flashback*

"He is here.." Kiriha said.

"Why are we even doing this kiriha?" Taiki asked..

"Cause I want a rematch!" Kiriha said.

"Something dangerous is going on and you're talking about rematch!" Taiki shouted.

"I just care about the rematch.." Kiriha Said..

"Then I don't wanna fight.." Taiki said.

"You're always like that!" Kiriha shouted but suddenly a dark energy surrounded taiki and he becomes silent..

"Taiki let's just fight.." Dark Knightmon said.

"Why fight?" Taiki asked.

"To make him learn.." Dark Knightmon said.

"That you're as stubborn as you look.." Taiki said.

"Reload Veemon!" Taiki shouted and veemon comes out..

"Davish something isn't right with kiriha.." Veemon whispered.

"I know it too.. It must be one of the seven.. But.. If that's true.." Taiki began to hesitate. Kiriha reload mailbirdramon and greymon and digixrosing them..

"Taiki let's fight!" He shouted.

"Fight.." Taiki said and reload shoutmon while super evolving him..

"Omega shoutmon!"  
"Spardamon!"

"Digi Xros!"

"Omega shoutmon(Ocean Mode)!

"Rock Soul Lance!" He shoots his lance in a horizontal arrow but misses..

"Miss me!" Metal greymon said.

"Oh yeah dumb head!" Omega shoutmon chuckled while the lance turns into a meteor strike..

"Graaahhh!" Metal greymon said.

"I know spardamon can be useful.." Omega shoutmon smiled.

"Did I do good?" Spardamon asked.

"Of course.." Omega shoutmon smiled.

"Now it's my turn davis!" Veemon said.

"I'm gonna do it the old fashion way!" Taiki said.

"Digi Armor energize!"

"Veemon digi armor energize too!"

"Flamedramon,The flame of courage"

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon attacks with his flames but didn't do much damage..

"I know it may not be able to do much damage but I miss the old time.." Taiki smiled remembering the memory he had w his first adventure with kari and everyone..

"Spiking strike!" Stingmon suddenly appeared within reach..

"I know you're not a bad guy.." Ken smiled.

"Ken! Why are you siding with him?" Kiriha asked.

"Cause I know all of it!" Ken shouted..

*flashback*

"Huh what is this book davis left on the ground?" Ken said seeing the book and shows the history of digital world and saw the picture of 4 kings..

"Someone must be setting us up.. I must tell the others.." Ken said to himself..

*hours later*

"TK, everyone you've got to see this" Ken said.

"What is it now ken?" TK asked.

"Taiki.. I mean davis isn't evil.." Ken said.

"You're trying to trick us.." TK said.

"But tk.. Davis isn't evil.. Look at them.. Let me see the book.." Yolei said and get the book..

"Read it.." Ken said.

"Long ago there lives 4 kings.. The light.. Fire.. Dark.. And.. Grey kings.. They all protected the digital worlds but the light lost it's memory cause of this 7 evil grand generals.. Their names were untold but all of them is as powerful as mega.. They all fight but.. In last stand they sealed them away.. That is why the light lost it's memory.." Yolei narrates..

"Sad story.." Cody said.

"But why is davis like this?" TK asked.

"Don't trust him.."Kiriha said.

"Why? We don't even know you guys!" Yolei said.

"Cause that history was a false.." Kiriha said..

"Yolei.. I have a plan.." Ken smiled.

"I'm going with all you've got ken.." Her eyes stared at ken..

"Stingmon!" Ken snap his hands and they flew away seeing kiriha and TK's eyes were different color..

"They are controlled?" Cody said.

"I knew it why they didn't let us go.." Ken said..

"Then nene too.." Cody said.

"Yeah that is why I didn't feel right with them.." Yolei said.

"We must hurry and warn davis.." Ken said.

"Ah!" The three nodded.

*end of flashback*

"Veemon evolve!" Taiki pointed his digivice..

"Veemon digivolve too! Exveemon!"

"Wait why am I Exveemon again?" He asked.

"To DNA with ken duh.." Taiki pointed the obvious.

"And that is the davis we knew.." Ken smiled..

"Stingmon!"  
"Exveemon!"

"DNA Digivolve too!"

"Paildramon!"

"Paildramon digivolve too!"

"Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!"

"So you know hiuh taiki?" Kiriha smiled and besides him appeared a shadow..

"That is you isn't it? Cerberumon?" The battle beast 3 headed beast appeared.

"If it isn't kudo taiki or should I say The fire king.." Cerberumon chuckled.

"So you manipulate him?" Taiki said.

"Not just him there are 6 more or so I think.." Cerberumon said.

"The 7 abyss general.." Taiki sweat dropped.

"Metal Greymon super evolve!"

"Zeke Greymon!"

"Posistron Laser!"  
"Zeke Flame!"  
The two attacks clash each other but none of them is giving up..

"Taiki.." Omega shoutmon said.

"Okay!" Taiki smiled.

"Omega shoutmon advance super evolve!"

"Savior Omega shoutmon!"

"Final Bringer!" He shot his beams on them and summoning his lance..

Meanwhile..

"Guys we must save taiki.." Kari said.

"He'll be fine.." Tagiru said.

"I think they are back.." Kari said.

"What?!" They all shouted.

"Then we must hurry.." Akari said.

"Reload Cutemon!" She load her Xros loader..

"Cutemon super evolve!"

"Melodymon!"

"Teleportation rhythm!" They teleported from the castle..

"I'll show you taiki.. What true power is.." Kiriha pointed the digivice and a darl glowed comes out..

"Zeke greymon dark advance super evolve!"

"Nightmare Abyss Greymon!"

"Taiki.." Omega shoutmon said.

"We must not give up!" Taiki said in positive but he knew he can't win..

"You knew don't you.." Imperialdramon said.

"I think I must use my darkness again.." Taiki said.

"But taiki it would be dangerous.." Omega shoutmon warned.

"Abyss Blaster!" "Melody defender!"  
The attack was about to hit omega shoutmon but it was deflected by melodymon.

"Taiki.." Akari said.

"Akari!" Taiki smiled.

"You're gonna use the darkness again?" Akari asked.

"Would you let me?" Taiki asked.

"No.. There must be another way.." Akari said.

"Abyss Lancer!"Abyss greymon wanted to hit omega shoutmon again but it misses cause melodymon guarded him and was hurt badly..

"I can't stand anyone who can't save themselves!" Taiki said.

"Do it taiki!" Omega shoutmon said and was covered with black energy..

"Omega shoutmon.." Melodymon said with a little voice..

"I'll be fine.. Grraaahhhhh! Now get out of here.." Melodymon saw omega shoutmon's last eye in tears while covered in dark aura..

"Grraahhh!" Taiki shouted and he is getting out of control..

"Kari stop davis or taiki.." Ken shouted.

"It's no use.. I tried it once but when he is this far.. Even I or akari couldn't stop him.." Kari said apologizing..

"He lost his father once.." Tagiru appeared..

"He lost his father?" Ken asked and saw that taiki was sweat dropping but he is laughing..

"Ken,davis was just a part of him.. But actually he isn't as mercy as you think.." Kari said.

"Oh are you giving up taiki?" Kiriha asked.

"Oh you think I gived up don't you? But you have seen my dark mode don't you?" Taiki laughed evilly and beside him appeared a dark beast that looks like part ogudamon and Daemon beast mode..

"Meet Omega shoutmon(Joker Form)!" Taiki said and his wardrobe changed into like the kaiser but black in color..

"That is my suit.." Ken shouted.

"And now ken you'll see what a mistake you'll have as an emperor" Taiki smiled and looked at ken..

"If taiki had wanted to he would have been a digimon emperor maybe exveemon would have crushed you and the worlds will be doomed.." Kari said.

"He would have?" Ken seemed confused.

"But he didn't cause he know it.." Kari said.

"He knew?" Ken asked

"Maybe you're role will be switched and even gloomier.." Tagiru said.

"Go! Omega shoutmon have your feast.." Taiki ordered him to attacked abyss greymon..

"Drake hunter!" Omega shoutmon began to attack abyss greymon..

"Abyss Cannon!"  
The attacks hit but only do a little damage..

"That tickles.." Omega shoutmon said.

"He doesn't even have a scratch.." Ken said.

"Yolei.. Cody.. I know you two are there.." Tagiru smiled.

"What? How in the world did you know we are here?" They stared and confused.

"Melodymon told us.." Akari smiled.

"Wow that's awesome.." Yolei said.

"And cody.. Yolei.. I'm gonna teach you the true meaning of D3's.." Kari smiled.

"Death Menace!" Omega shoutmon shoots his dark orb on abyss greymon while kiriha grinned.

"Why did you hold back that much power?" Kiriha asked.

"Kiriha..Kiriha.. You lost a father.. Guess what so I am! Your mom and dad just die in a hospital.. But.. I must see him with my own eyes.." Taiki begun to release more dark energies..

"Okay akari it seems things is getting out of hand.." Tagiru said.

"Yeah.." Akari said.

"Super evolve!"

"Melodymon advance super evolve!"

"Harmonia Melodymon!"

"Arresterdramon advance super evolve!"

"Stardust Arresterdramon."

"Stay out of this!" Taiki growl..

"But taiki.." Akari said.

"It's not him anymore akari.." Tagiru said.

"Cathedal Arm!" Omega shoutmon begin to rip apart abyss greymon left hand..

"Star Explosion!"  
"Melody calmer!"  
The two attacks hits Omega shoutmon but didn't do a lot of damage..

"We're retreating.." Kiriha said..

"Understood.." Abyss greymon said.

"You guys let him get away!" Taiki growl.

"Taiki you went out of control!" Akari said but kari begun to sing her sweet melody on him..

"When everything that makes me whole.."  
"I'm yours!" Kari shouted and taiki tears suddenly falls out..

"Kari I'm sorry.." Taiki said and fainted while omega shoutmon turns into shoutmon that is when gatomon suddenly appeared and catch him..

"Hey you're alright?" Gatomon asked.

"Thank you for stopping taiki.." Shoutmon smiled and this time was a little overboard from that last transformation..

"So how is he?" Veemon that was de-digivolved from imperialdramon.

"He is fine just too tired.." Gatomon smiled.

"That's good.." Veemon smiled.

"Hey you're touching my girlfriend!" Gumdramon said.

"No I'm not gummy head yours was opanimon dumb dumb!" Veemon shouted.

"Yeah and my last line was magnadramon.." Gatomon smiled.

"See!" Veemon smirked..

"Sorry.." Gumdramon said.

"You're saying?" Veemon kissed gatomon on the cheek..

"Wow you're such a perv.." Gumdramon laughed.

"Well she is my girlfriend.. And digimon can date too you know!" Veemon cheeks went red.

"Would you two stop it kyun~" Cutemon hits those two in the head.

"Cutemon is right.. And taiki might have gone off board using his Miracle Loader.." Akari said.

"Oh yeah we tell you guys on the way.." Kari said.

"Oh.." They all said.

Unknown Place..

"We're sorry We failed you master.." Kiriha said to the one with the black hood and was the center of the throne..

"Yeah you would kiriha.." The blonde boy said.

"Oh yeah like you did Shooting saggitarimon!" He looked at the man horse guy..

"Would you two stop it.." The digimon with snake hair said(Her costume is like Medusa from Kamen Rider wizard)

"Yeah right Medusamon.." Saggitarimon said.

"Shut up all of you!" He shouted.

"Next up it's your turn.." Medusamon said.

"Just leave it to me.." The blonde boy said.

What is going on here? What are they plotting at? And who is this mysterious leader? All and that on the next digimon: Digital Monster! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay I'm continuing this story but I'm continuing the two who lost their light first cause it's about to end..

At the hospital..

They all saw taiki was in the bedroom he hasn't wake up since 3 days after kiriha's attack..

"See this is why I didn't let you guys know.." Kari said.

"You didn't let us know?" Ken asked.

"I should have gotten my memory back faster..." Kari said and she was crying..

"Kari.." Akari comfort kari..

"But still.." Ken said but tagiru patted him in the back meaning this isn't the time..

Next Day..

"Taiki.." Kari said and saw that taiki has wake up but something is strange with him and he keeps walking..

"Just don't touch me kari.." Taiki said..

"Taiki I just.." Kari said.

"Just stay away.."Taiki said..

"Hmm kari you're having a hard time?" Akari asked and was behind her..

"Yeah and why is taiki like that?" Kari asked.

"He is confused.." Akari said.

"Confused?" Kari asked.

"He doesn't know what to believe anymore.. It's like he lost his crest the time he get intact with his darkness.." Akari said and felt something isn't right with Taiki..

"It's like he doesn't know me anymore.." Kari said.

"You think of him as a brother didn't you?" Akari asked.

"Yeah.. It's like he is the most grown up than the other even though he acts immature but now I know he is hiding his feelings.." Kari said.

"Good eye kari.. But deep down taiki felt alone.. He always cries at night.. Having nightmares like you.." Akari said the truth..

"Like me?" Kari asked.

"Yeah.. He said he saw an ocean and it feels nice.." Akari said.

"Don't tell me" Kari said and saw that taiki's figure was almost gone..

"Taiki is going to that place.." Akari said.

"The dark ocean.." Kari said and they got suck into the dark ocean..

Dark Ocean..

"It feels nice here.." Taiki smiled.

"Taiki!" Akari and kari shouted.

"Dragomon I bring the child of light just as you ask!" Taiki said..

"Taiki you're selling me?" Kari asked.

"Nope.. Just wanted to see your face.. Anywho dragomon didn't want you.." Taiki smiled.

"Yup you're useless to me child of light!" Dragomon appeared.

"So what do you want?!" Kari asked.

"I want to make you're friend here instead the king.." Dragomon said.

"What?!" The two said.

"We won't let you!" Akari said and pointing her digivice..

"Dragomon the alignment is almost complete.." Taiki said.

"Haha the time has come.." Dragomon said and the seal of the dark ocean suddenly opened.

"I release dark ocean from their curse!" Taiki's crest glowed and the seal was broken..

"Taiki don't!" Kari shouted.

"Dragomon now as I said will you bow to me?" Taiki asked and his eyes becomes black..

"Yes taiki-sama.." He bowed..

"Taiki this isn't you.." Kari shouted.

"The weak shall perish and the strong shall prevail.." Taiki said.

"Taiki snap out of it.." Akari said.

"Dragomon take care of them.. I have to free daemon.." Taiki said and snap his hands and saw daemon's prison..

"Haha the one that free me is the one that seal me in here.." Daemon chuckled.

"Will you help me?" Taiki asked and pointing his Xros loader..

"As a pleasure of destroying that 7 abyss general.." Daemon bowed.

"Good.. Now I release you.." Taiki said and pointing his xros loader..

""Finally I'm free!" Daemon said and flying around..

"Daemon is free.." Kari said.

"My head really hurts.." Taiki said and fainted but daemon catches him before anything could happen..

"You guys better take this human home.. I'll do something like asking lucemon for the order of the seven demon lords.." Daemon said.

"Wait I thought lucemon was a bagra army.." Akari said.

"Well miss this isn't the lucemon you know.." Daemon smiled..

"Oh daemon you've changed I thought you want to destroy us.." Kari said.

"The situation have changed child of light.." Daemon said.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"Things have changed over the passed few decades.. We demon lords have signed a peace treaty with the royal knights and taiki here is freeing me and was a part of the contract.." Daemon shows the contract in digimon language and kari reads it..

"Oh so that's why he is releasing the dark ocean.." Akari said.

"Dark Ocean was once a beautiful dark place for anyone to put their dark thoughts and chill down for them.. Kari I was wrong to make you the queen.. I humbly apologize.." Dragomon bowed.

"It's okay dragomon it's all in the past.." Kari smiled.

"Ken and the others won't like this.." Akari said but then they saw taiki's hand was pointing on that way and opened a portal..

"Akari take care of her.." Daemon said.

"How did you know my name?" Akari asked.

"Cause I'm bound by your Xros Loader Duh.." Daemon said and akari noticed that the digivice in her hands wasn't hers but taiki's..

Back To the Hospital..

"We're her taiki.." Akari and kari was holding him on and they saw taiki smiled.

"I think his work for the dark ocean is done.." Kari smiled.

Next day..

"Uh.. What happen?" Taiki opens his eyes and doesn't remember a thing..

"Wake up sleepy head.." Akari smiled.

"What did I do?" Taiki asked.

"Like freeing the dark ocean and daemon.." Kari smiled.

"Kari! You promise not to tell him!" Akari argued.

"Okay would you two stop it.." Taiki said.

"Taiki!" Akari said.

"Hehe daemon is a bad ass.." Taiki said.

"Taiki wow you know that kind of words I'm impressed.." Kari smiled.

"Nah I learn it from beelzemon he always talks like that.." Taiki said.

"I so don't talk like that goggle head!" Beelzemon shouted from taiki's xros loader..

"You always have nicknames for everyone.." Taiki sigh..

"He is like impmon from the tamers area from what I've seen it.." Akari chuckled.

"Your time of visit is over.." The nurse opens the door..

"Well taiki we have to go.." Akari said.

"Nurse could I stay just five more minutes.." Kari said.

"Okay just 5 more minutes.." The nurse warned..

"Bye guys.." Akari smiled and left.

"Something is about to attack.." Wisemon said from taiki's xros loader..

"Oh don't attack.." Taiki smiled.

"Judgment Arrow!" An arrow went to taiki but it miss by an inch..

"I know you would come.. Saggitarimon.." Taiki smiled and saw a saggitarimon and another blonde boy..

"This time we're gonna get even taiki.." The boy said.

"We'll see about that TK.." Taiki smiled evilly..

What will happen next? What does TK wants? All and that on the next digimon: digital monster.. 


End file.
